


Seperate Ways

by meraculas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Generation X (TV Pilot), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post - X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), Pre-X-Men (2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meraculas/pseuds/meraculas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Frost had been rescued by the Professor from Three Mile Island. What happened to her between then and the first X-Men film?</p><p>Originally written before the release of X-Men: First Class while incorporating the events of the Wolverine Origins film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seperate Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Some people might remember the Generation X tv pilot/film from back in 1996. This story incorporates some of the plot of that pilot/film with the X-Men films.
> 
> Generation X: A made-for-television film based on the Generation X comic book series from Marvel. The film featured Banshee and Emma Frost as the headmasters of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and M, Skin, Mondo, Jubilee and two new characters Buff and Refrax as students (Chamber and Husk were not written in because the budget didn't allow for the special effects their powers required). The team battled a mad scientist who used a machine to develop psychic powers. The extremely low-budget film was scoffed at by fans and plans to develop a syndicated series were abandoned.

The man with the helicopter had been nice, not nice in the creepy pedophile way, just nice. Emma probably found him nice though because he had rescued them from that hell hole. On the ride to wherever it was the man was taking them, Emma sat next to the boy with the laser beam eyes. He was cute, and he seemed kind of nice, but she couldn't be sure. The redheaded boy with a muzzle over his mouth sat across from them. He looked just about ready to surrender his fingers just so that he could talk. There were a set of twins with them, Emma thought she heard them called the St. Croix twins, but she wasn't sure. There was also a blonde boy that she knew could move very fast. Then there was the girl that could turn into dust, she had told Emma her name once, Sooraya Qadir. There were other people, but Emma didn't know anything about them, she wouldn't even be able to pick them out in a crowd. Well, that wasn't entirely true, there was one more person. This person was a boy, kind of gross looking, with green and greyish skin tones.

Eventually the helicopter landed. They all stepped out onto the lush green grass that covered the grounds of a magnificent estate. The man, Charles Xavier, led them inside. He showed each person to a room saying they could stay as long as they wanted. He also mentioned that he had another student at the school (apparently they were at a school) but that she was out of the country for a few months on an exchange program.

The boy that looked a bit like a toad left first, he gave no warning that he was leaving. Emma just woke up one morning and found that he had left; his room was on the other side of the hall. After Mortimer, that was the toad's name, had left the twins left. Emma hadn't really taken any notice to them. After the twins, Sooraya left. She had told them she was leaving; she only stayed at the school for as long as she had so that she could find the money to return to Afghanistan.

With them gone, only herself, Scott Summers (he was the boy with laser beam eyes), Sean Cassidy (the boy who had the muzzle), and Pietro Maximoff (the super fast blonde boy) were left at the school with Professor Xavier. Well the girl who was out of the country was theoretically still at the school, she just wasn't there at the time. Emma and Scott had become pretty close; she admitted she had been trying to get him to ask her out. Those attempts only resulted in Pietro asking her. After Pietro's third gamble at asking her on a date, Emma accepted. She only agreed in front of Scott and hoping to get some sort of reaction from him. There was no reaction that he showed.

Something Emma had learned real quickly while of the Island was that _he_ only knew that she could turn her skin into diamond. And having been on the Island so long, Emma almost forgot about her primary telepathic power. After having gone on her first date with Pietro, Emma had remembered her telepathy. So when she passed Scott the next day in the halls, while he was talking with Sean and Pietro, who was telling them about their date, she read Scott's mind. Emma couldn't lie about what she found, Scott was furious just listening to Pietro talk about their date. Throughout the conversation he also kept thinking about various ways that he could have made the date better.

That night though, Xavier approached her. He wanted to know if she had any psychic powers. Emma was admittedly afraid. She told herself she shouldn't have used them. Naturally, though, Emma lied to Xavier. She told him that her foster sister, Kayla Fox could make people do whatever she wanted them to; she just had to be touching them for that to work. The professor never picked up on her lie; she had made sure of that with her telepathy.

Emma hadn't used that power in a long time, and she hadn't been a mutant for a long time before she stopped using it, but Kayla had taught her a thing or two about telepathy. It's true, Kayla wasn't a telepath herself, but her power was something like what a telepath could do, manipulate the mind into doing what you want it to.

Emma had told the professor about Kayla before, had asked him shortly after they arrived if he could find Kayla for her. The professor couldn't find any trace of her; he told her that that meant she was dead. Emma, had naturally cried, that was the first time she thought that Scott might like her romantically. He had held her as she cried herself to sleep. He had held her as she woke up screaming about her sister having been dead. Then he held her as she cried herself back to sleep.

The next morning Emma tried something she hadn't tried before, something Kayla had never helped her with. That morning, during a breakfast of hot porridge and eggs and bacon, Emma Frost manipulated Scott Summer's mind for the first time. She thought it would be hard, not just because she had never tried it before, but because she was trying to make him ask her out. She knew he liked her from when she read his mind the day before. So she figured that if she just tried to play up those emotions, and put the idea of asking her out into his mind, it would work. She was surprised that she didn't have to do any of that, all she had to do was give him the courage to ask her.

Emma and Scott went on their first date two days later. They dated for three months. Three months into their relationship, Jean Grey returned to the school. Jean was Xavier's student who was out of the country. From the moment Scott saw her, Emma could feel her world begin to shatter. She had to admit it, Jean was beautiful (not that Emma swung that way, not that there was anything wrong with being a lesbian, her brother was gay). Jean's red hair was long, and her green eyes sparkled with intelligence, even Pietro stopped bugging Emma once Jean arrived.

Emma tried to keep Scott on a tight leash, keep him loyal to her by manipulating his mind, but nothing worked. Scott was falling in love with Jean Grey, just as Jean was falling in love with Scott. That was the first time Emma left the school. Pietro had left two months before Emma, when Magneto attacked the school trying to gain access to Cerebro to find his wife, Magda. No one knew why Pietro left, but something about seeing Magneto scared Pietro.

Once Emma left she joined an organization that called itself the Hellfire Club. She stayed with them for three years; she had been at Xavier's for only one year. She was eventually given a group of young mutants to train, they were called the Hellions. After two more years of training the Hellions, they were all destroyed. Her team was killed. She returned to the Institute a mess. She had nowhere else to go, so she returned to the place that was a safe haven and a prison.

Her relationship with Scott was strained once she returned; he was committed fully to Jean. They weren't married, or even engaged, but they acted as if they were. Xavier had gained a few more students while she was gone. One was named Bobby Drake; he had the power to create ice. Another was the millionaire Warren Worthington III; he could fly with the use of wings. Then there was Henry McCoy, he was a doctor with blue fur. Xavier was away in Cairo when Emma returned, but Emma didn't mind. She stayed in her old room most of the time. Sean had returned to Ireland while she was away as well. Scott, Jean, Hank, Bobby, and Warren had formed a team known as the X-Men; they were out of the school half the time saving the world. Again, Emma didn't mind, sometimes she never realized they had left until they returned.

Then Xavier returned. He told them about a little girl who had tried to pickpocket him, and how she was working for a criminal named Amahl Farouk. He said that she was a mutant with the power to control the weather. He had offered her shelter at the school, and she accepted, saying she would come once she helped her tribe some more. Soon after Xavier's return, Warren left. Something about his father, Emma didn't pay much attention.

Nearly a year after Emma had returned to the school, seven years after having escaped from hell, the school was set upon by the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. Seems Emma knew a few too many secrets of theirs and they wanted to make sure none of them got out. It was during that attack that Emma realized just how much Scott loved Jean. Sebastian Shaw was wielding a gun during the confrontation, Emma wasn't sure why he didn't just use his powers, maybe he didn't want them to now he was a mutant. Jean was distracted trying to help Bobby, he might have been an X-Man, but he didn't get much field experience due to his young age. The professor had been trying to convince Emma to join the X-Men so that he could take Bobby off the rooster for good, or at least until he was older. Sebastian had turned his gun on Jean, Scott had noticed and was trying to get to Jean to protect her, but he would never have made it. So, Emma did the only thing she could in that situation. Emma stepped into the bullets path, and took it to save Jean for Scott. The bullet fit Emma's weak spot in her diamond armour, and so she shattered.

Emma had no idea what exactly happened after that. She woke up in the school's infirmary three weeks later, alive, and in one piece. Scott was fast asleep in the chair next to her bed. Jean and Hank were checking her vitals. Sean was pacing in the doorway having returned when he heard about her death (or would it be near death?), and the Professor sat in his wheel chair with his fingers steepled in front of him. Bobby returned a few minutes later with a tray of food for her. She learned later, that Jean had repaired Emma's shattered body. Emma had no idea that Jean was powerful enough to telekinetically repair Emma's body on a molecular level, but Jean had.

A few days after having woken up, Emma began to get tired of Scott living in the chair next to her bed. It seemed that wherever Scott was, Jean was, and Emma wasn't all that fond of Jean Grey. That afternoon, when Jean had left to get them some lunch, Emma did something she hated to do, but knew she had to. She once again manipulated Scott's mind, it was very similar to the first time she had done so. She didn't have to put an idea into his head; all she had to do was give him a courageous push. When Jean returned Scott asked her to marry him. Emma's tears weren't from joy, they were from having let the person she loved go, and from having helped him propose to the woman he loved.

Four weeks after Scott proposed Xavier made his own proposition. Xavier's proposal was nothing romantic, he asked Emma and Sean if they would lead another group of mutants, they accepted. As Emma was leaving the school for a second time, Jean came up to her. She told Emma that she was thankful for everything she had done, and that she knew Emma was still in love with Scott. Then Jean did something Emma would never have expected from her, she threatened Emma, said that if Emma ever contacted Scott, she was undo the repairs to Emma's body. The look in Jean's eyes had scared Emma enough that accepted the redhead's terms, that and the sudden shift in power Emma felt coming from her. Once Emma agreed, though, Jean returned to her normal self and bead Emma a safe trip and good luck with training another group of mutants.

That was the last time Emma saw or spoke to Jean Grey. And Emma would keep her promise to Jean for another ten years.


End file.
